Lily Evans as a Child
by Kittygal
Summary: Lily Evans's Life as a Child
1. Default Chapter

"Girls, breakfast is ready!" Lily and Petunia Evans clattered down the stairs towards the sound of their mother's voice.  
As they entered the kitchen, the delicious aroma of pancakes reached them.  
"Yum pancakes! Thanks, Mom!" Said Lily. She and her sister sat down at the table and their mom served them some pancakes.  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Ms. Evans went to get it as she dried her hands on the dishtowel she was holding. When she returned, she was carrying a medium size cardboard box and had a happy smile on her face.  
"What's that?" Inquired Petunia, looking up from her cakes in interest.  
"Ooooo I know what it is!" Said Lily excitedly; "it's the radio we ordered from the wizard's catalogue!" At the word "wizard", Petunia rolled her eyes and turned back to her plate.  
Only a few weeks ago had Lily found out she was a witch and was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being the only witch in her family, the Evanses were extremely shocked when they received the letter in the mail with the supplies list and start of term dates however, Lily and her mother were exceptionally pleased.  
Ms. Evans lifted a small black radio out of the box.  
"Shall we try it out?" She asked, looking at her two daughters.  
"Yes!" Said Lily. Petunia merely shrugged.  
Ms. Evans turned it on and then spun the dial until she found a clear channel.  
"Hello all you witches and wizards out there! The hour is 9:35 am and you're listening to Wizards Wireless!"  
Seeing that the radio worked, Ms. Evans turned back to the sink where she had been doing the dishes."And now it's time for a news update," the announcer was saying, "Last night, two muggles were killed in Chipping Sodbury when they met up with a dark wizard. This man is new to the world of the dark arts but ministry officials expect that he may become extremely powerful. This dark wizard calls himself Lord Voldemort..." Lily, who had been listening intently to the radio was suddenly jerked back into reality when the sound of breaking glass reached her ears. She turned in her chair and saw that her mother had just dropped the glass she had been drying. Ms. Evans was standing stock-still and her whole face had gone white. Her eyes were unblinking and she was shaking from head to foot.  
"Mom! Are you all right?" Said Petunia in alarm. She rushed over and put her hand on her mom's arm.  
"What? Oh yes I'm fine." Ms. Evans began picking up the broken glass.  
"Here, Mom let me get that," said Lily, standing up, "I'm all done."  
"No, I've got it. Why don't you go up and get your trunk? We'll need to leave soon if we want to get to King's Cross before eleven."  
King's Cross was the train station where Lily would board the Hogwarts Express, which would take her to Hogwarts School.  
Lily headed up the stairs. Petunia returned to her seat but instead of finishing eating, she just sat there and moved a piece of pancake around in the syrup on her plate.  
"Pumpkin, what's wrong?" Asked her mother pulling out a vacant chair and sitting down.  
"Nothing." Replied Petunia.  
"It's Lily isn't it?" Asked her mother gently.  
"Petunia nodded but still continued to stare at her plate.  
"Honey, I love you just as much as I love Lily. Just because you aren't going to Hogwarts doesn't mean you're not special. You're great at lots of things! Like Math! If you keep up those grades we might be able to get you a scholarship to college!"  
"Really?" Asked Petunia, looking hopeful.  
"Really." Said Mrs. Evans.  
"Thanks, Mom." And with that she gave her a big hug.  
Just then, Lily appeared at the top of the stairs dragging her large brown trunk.  
"Let me help you with that, dear." Said Ms. Evans, heading for the stairs.  
"I'll help her!" said Petunia. She headed up the stairs taking them two at a time.  
"Thanks, Petunia." Said Lily gratefully.  
"Sure. Anything for my little sister." AS the two pushed and pulled the trunk down the steps, Ms. Evans was relieved to see broad grins on both of their faces. 


	2. King's Cross Station-Chapter Two

Five minutes later, the three Evanses and Lily's trunk were all inside Ms. Evan's Volkswagen Beetle and on their way to King's Cross-Station.   
They arrived at the train station twenty minutes before the train was to leave at eleven, giving them plenty of time.  
Lily got a cart onto which she and her mother placed her large trunk and they set off towards the platforms.  
As they walked past platform after platform, Ms. Evans asked, "What's the number again, Lily?"  
"Ummmmmmm..." Lily fumbled around in her pocket for her ticket, "Oh here it is. Platform Nine and Three Quarters"  
Petunia gave her sister an exasperated look, "don't be silly, there's no such thing! Here let me see it."  
Lily handed her the ticket.  
"It says Platform Nine and.... oh my gosh! I don't believe it! She's right! Look mom! They've put on here a platform number that doesn't exist!"  
Her mother took the ticket, looked at the number and said, "Well, I don't ride trains very often. Maybe they installed a new platform." Petunia gave her mother a look that plainly said 'Yeah right.' "Here, why don't we ask that guard if he can help us?"  
All three of them headed towards the man Ms. Evans had pointed out. He was a big man with a lot of mustache but hardly any hair on top of his head. He was holding his hat in his hands and twirling it around and around. He was also whistling merrily.   
"Excuse me, sir," said Ms. Evans, "Can you tell me where I would find Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?"  
"What was that now?" Asked the guard, thinking that he hadn't heard the woman clearly.  
"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters." Said Ms. Evans a little louder, thinking that the man was hard of hearing.  
"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?"  
"Yes that's right."  
"Why, there's no such thing! Are you pulling my leg," he narrowed his eyes, "'Cause I haven't the time for jokes."  
"Why no sir! I'm perfectly serious! But you say there is no Nine and Three Quarters? Well then which train does one take to get to Hogwarts?"  
The guard furrowed his eyebrows, all friendliness forgotten, "I don't know what you're playing at but I haven't got time for jokes!" He shoved his hat onto his head, "Good day to you!"  
"Well!" Said Mrs. Evans; "I've never seen such an unhelpful guard!"   
While Ms. Evans had been talking to the guard, Lily had been looking around for someone who might be more helpful. Possibly a wizard family. Just then, she spotted a tall dark haired man with a boy who she supposed was his son since they looked very much alike. The man was pushing a cart with a trunk that resembled Lily's and they had an owl!  
Lily knew at once that they were a wizard family due to their odd pet. Wizards commonly kept owls to deliver their mail for them. Lily knew this because a couple of days after she had recieved her first letter from Hogwarts, a second letter had arrived by owl post explaining many wizarding things to the Evanses since they were a family of muggles and didn't know anything about the wizarding world. From this letter she had learned where to buy her supplies, which was Diagon Alley, how to send mail, and the values of wizard money. She and her mother had gone to Diagon Alley the week before to get all of her school supplies which included spell books, robes, a cauldron, a black hat and several other items. Lily had also gotton her wand from Ollivanders (a wand shop). It was a ten and a quarter inches long and made of willow. Mr. Ollivander (who was quite creepy) had said that it was a good wand for charm work. While they were in Diagon Alley, the Evanses had exchanged some of their muggle money for wizard money at Gringotts Bank. The wizard money included gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts.  
Now, watching this man and the boy, Lily was one-hundred percent positive that they were indeed wizards.  
"Mom," she said in a whisper, "I think I've found someone who can help us!" Ms. Evans followed Lily's gaze and saw the two black haired people striding towards them.   
"Good work, Lily!" she wispered to her daughter.   
When the two black haired wizards had neared them, Ms. Evans walked up to the man.  
"Excuse me, sir," she said, "But you don't know how to get onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, do you?"  
The man looked at her and suddenly it dawned on him, "Ahhh yes, yes I do! You must be a muggle family!" Ms. Evans nodded vigorously, "Well I'm so ever glad to meet you!" the man continued as he stuck out his hand for Ms. Evans to shake, "I'm Daniel Potter and this is my son, James."  
"Hello, Daniel, James," Mrs. Evans nodded and smiled, "I'm Betsy Evans and these are my two daughters, Petunia and Lily."  
"Hi." said Lily shaking hands with Mr. Potter and James. Petunia gave a fake smile.  
"Are both of you attending Hogwarts this year?" Mr. Potter asked Petunia and Lily.  
"No, just me." said Lily, glancing nervously at Petunia who was giving her a very ugly look.  
Ms. Evans, sensing danger, said quickly, "Petunia is going to take some very advanced classes this year, high school level. She's the top of her grade for Math."   
"Congratulations, Petunia!" said Mr. Potter catching on, "I would love to hear more about it but time is running short and James and Lily need to board the train on time."  
"Oh yes!" said Ms. Evans, "So how does one get to the train?"  
"Can I tell them?" piped up James.  
"Of course, but hurry!" said Mr. Potter.  
"All you have to do," said James eagerly, "Is walk through the brick barrier dividing platform nine from platform ten."  
"Ahhhhh ok." said Lily.  
"Watch." said James.  
"He's been practicing." whispered Mr. Potter to the Evanses.  
James took the cart from his father and began pushing it towards the barrier. He gathered speed and broke into a run. Just as Lily was sure that he was about to crash, he disappeared. It seemed that he had gone right through the solid barrier!  
"Alright, Lily. Your turn. Mr. Potter, Petunia and I will come right after you." said Ms. Evans.  
Lily took the cart and wheeled around so she was facing the barrier. Then she started walking forward. Faster and faster she went until she was in a full out sprint. 'I'm going to crash!' she thought. But she didn't. She went straight on through and found herself in the midst of a thick crowd of witches and wizards hustling and bustling to get onto the train or saying good-bye to family.   
"You might want to move," said James, "Or they might run into you as they are coming through the barrier." Lily quickly scuttled out from in front of the big brick wall.  
The next second, Mrs. Evans and Petunia appeared followed by Mr. Potter.   
"Amazing." mumbled Ms. Evans. Just then, the train whistle on the big scarlet steam engine sitting on the tracks blew.  
" Alright, dear, you'd better get on the train." Ms. Evans said to Lily.  
"Bye, mom." said Lily giving her a big hug, "I'll miss you. But I'll right lots of letters."  
"Be sure to come home for Christmas and Easter."  
"Okay, I will." She turned to Petunia. "Bye," said Lily.  
"Bye," said Petunia. The two sisters hugged.  
"I'll write you lots of letters too!" Lily called as she boarded the train. The train whistle blew twicd more and the train gave a sudden lurch forward. Lily waved goodbye as the train slowly began to move then she headed down the aisle looking for an empty compartment. 'Finally,' she thought, 'I'm on my way to Hogwarts!' 


	3. Chapter Two-King's Cross

Five minutes later, the three Evanses and Lily's trunk were all inside Ms. Evan's Volkswagen Beetle and on their way to King's Cross-Station.   
They arrived at the train station twenty minutes before the train was to leave at eleven, giving them plenty of time.  
Lily got a cart onto which she and her mother placed her large trunk and they set off towards the platforms.  
As they walked past platform after platform, Ms. Evans asked, "What's the number again, Lily?"  
"Ummmmmmm..." Lily fumbled around in her pocket for her ticket, "Oh here it is. Platform Nine and Three Quarters"  
Petunia gave her sister an exasperated look, "don't be silly, there's no such thing! Here let me see it."  
Lily handed her the ticket.  
"It says Platform Nine and.... oh my gosh! I don't believe it! She's right! Look mom! They've put on here a platform number that doesn't exist!"  
Her mother took the ticket, looked at the number and said, "Well, I don't ride trains very often. Maybe they installed a new platform." Petunia gave her mother a look that plainly said 'Yeah right.' "Here, why don't we ask that guard if he can help us?"  
All three of them headed towards the man Ms. Evans had pointed out. He was a big man with a lot of mustache but hardly any hair on top of his head. He was holding his hat in his hands and twirling it around and around. He was also whistling merrily.   
"Excuse me, sir," said Ms. Evans, "Can you tell me where I would find Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?"  
"What was that now?" Asked the guard, thinking that he hadn't heard the woman clearly.  
"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters." Said Ms. Evans a little louder, thinking that the man was hard of hearing.  
"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?"  
"Yes that's right."  
"Why, there's no such thing! Are you pulling my leg," he narrowed his eyes, "'Cause I haven't the time for jokes."  
"Why no sir! I'm perfectly serious! But you say there is no Nine and Three Quarters? Well then which train does one take to get to Hogwarts?"  
The guard furrowed his eyebrows, all friendliness forgotten, "I don't know what you're playing at but I haven't got time for jokes!" He shoved his hat onto his head, "Good day to you!"  
"Well!" Said Mrs. Evans; "I've never seen such an unhelpful guard!"   
While Ms. Evans had been talking to the guard, Lily had been looking around for someone who might be more helpful. Possibly a wizard family. Just then, she spotted a tall dark haired man with a boy who she supposed was his son since they looked very much alike. The man was pushing a cart with a trunk that resembled Lily's and they had an owl!  
Lily knew at once that they were a wizard family due to their odd pet. Wizards commonly kept owls to deliver their mail for them. Lily knew this because a couple of days after she had recieved her first letter from Hogwarts, a second letter had arrived by owl post explaining many wizarding things to the Evanses since they were a family of muggles and didn't know anything about the wizarding world. From this letter she had learned where to buy her supplies, which was Diagon Alley, how to send mail, and the values of wizard money. She and her mother had gone to Diagon Alley the week before to get all of her school supplies which included spell books, robes, a cauldron, a black hat and several other items. Lily had also gotton her wand from Ollivanders (a wand shop). It was a ten and a quarter inches long and made of willow. Mr. Ollivander (who was quite creepy) had said that it was a good wand for charm work. While they were in Diagon Alley, the Evanses had exchanged some of their muggle money for wizard money at Gringotts Bank. The wizard money included gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts.  
Now, watching this man and the boy, Lily was one-hundred percent positive that they were indeed wizards.  
"Mom," she said in a whisper, "I think I've found someone who can help us!" Ms. Evans followed Lily's gaze and saw the two black haired people striding towards them.   
"Good work, Lily!" she wispered to her daughter.   
When the two black haired wizards had neared them, Ms. Evans walked up to the man.  
"Excuse me, sir," she said, "But you don't know how to get onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, do you?"  
The man looked at her and suddenly it dawned on him, "Ahhh yes, yes I do! You must be a muggle family!" Ms. Evans nodded vigorously, "Well I'm so ever glad to meet you!" the man continued as he stuck out his hand for Ms. Evans to shake, "I'm Daniel Potter and this is my son, James."  
"Hello, Daniel, James," Mrs. Evans nodded and smiled, "I'm Betsy Evans and these are my two daughters, Petunia and Lily."  
"Hi." said Lily shaking hands with Mr. Potter and James. Petunia gave a fake smile.  
"Are both of you attending Hogwarts this year?" Mr. Potter asked Petunia and Lily.  
"No, just me." said Lily, glancing nervously at Petunia who was giving her a very ugly look.  
Ms. Evans, sensing danger, said quickly, "Petunia is going to take some very advanced classes this year, high school level. She's the top of her grade for Math."   
"Congratulations, Petunia!" said Mr. Potter catching on, "I would love to hear more about it but time is running short and James and Lily need to board the train on time."  
"Oh yes!" said Ms. Evans, "So how does one get to the train?"  
"Can I tell them?" piped up James.  
"Of course, but hurry!" said Mr. Potter.  
"All you have to do," said James eagerly, "Is walk through the brick barrier dividing platform nine from platform ten."  
"Ahhhhh ok." said Lily.  
"Watch." said James.  
"He's been practicing." whispered Mr. Potter to the Evanses.  
James took the cart from his father and began pushing it towards the barrier. He gathered speed and broke into a run. Just as Lily was sure that he was about to crash, he disappeared. It seemed that he had gone right through the solid barrier!  
"Alright, Lily. Your turn. Mr. Potter, Petunia and I will come right after you." said Ms. Evans.  
Lily took the cart and wheeled around so she was facing the barrier. Then she started walking forward. Faster and faster she went until she was in a full out sprint. 'I'm going to crash!' she thought. But she didn't. She went straight on through and found herself in the midst of a thick crowd of witches and wizards hustling and bustling to get onto the train or saying good-bye to family.   
"You might want to move," said James, "Or they might run into you as they are coming through the barrier." Lily quickly scuttled out from in front of the big brick wall.  
The next second, Mrs. Evans and Petunia appeared followed by Mr. Potter.   
"Amazing." mumbled Ms. Evans. Just then, the train whistle on the big scarlet steam engine sitting on the tracks blew.  
" Alright, dear, you'd better get on the train." Ms. Evans said to Lily.  
"Bye, mom." said Lily giving her a big hug, "I'll miss you. But I'll right lots of letters."  
"Be sure to come home for Christmas and Easter."  
"Okay, I will." She turned to Petunia. "Bye," said Lily.  
"Bye," said Petunia. The two sisters hugged.  
"I'll write you lots of letters too!" Lily called as she boarded the train. The train whistle blew twicd more and the train gave a sudden lurch forward. Lily waved goodbye as the train slowly began to move then she headed down the aisle looking for an empty compartment. 'Finally,' she thought, 'I'm on my way to Hogwarts!' 


End file.
